


Perfect Timing

by Deanandhisbabyboy (NoSoulSammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Dean, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides now would be the perfect time to marry Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the special event that took place in America today. Today is the day same sex marriage is finally legalized in all 50 states. I'm so proud for everyone and how we are making this country a better place one step at a time (and to all the homophobics out there protesting the new law you can suck it)

"We should get married," Dean said out of the blue. Sam looked up from his research, confused by his brother's sudden request.

"What?"

"I said we," he pointed to Sam and himself, "should get married," he finished, pointing at his ring finger. Sam scoffed, shaking his head.

"What made you think about that?"

"Well gay marriage is legal now in all states so no one can turn us down."

"The incest part is still pretty illegal," Sam said, ducking Dean's attempt to slap the back of his head.

"They don't need to know about that part," Dean muttered. Sam looked over at his laptop, the research for their next hunt displayed on the screen, before shutting the screen, giving Dean his full attention.

"Alright but if you are serious about this you have to do it the old fashion way," he said.

"What?"

"I don't need a ring or a fancy dinner but at least propose like a gentalmen," Sam replied. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair that was a bit longer than he usually kept it.

"You're lucky you're hot," he muttered before getting down on one knee and taking Sam's ginormous hand in his own. "I'm not good with words or expressing my feelings so I'll try to make this as painless as possible. Sam, the day mom came home from the hospital with you wriggling in her arms, face scrunched up and red from wailing for whatever the hell babies cry for, I took one look at you and I knew you were mine to protect, to care for, to love. Even before the fire, I knew I had to do all that I could to keep you safe and happy."

"Samuel Winchester you are the most stubborn, bueatiful smartass I've ever known and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you refuse to marry me we'll still spend the rest of our lives together but it would be sort of awkward since you denyed it," Dean said. He heard Sam chuckle and knew his brother caught on to how nervous Dean really was. "I um I am not really good at these things and is it getting hot in here-"

Dean felt Sam's warm, soft hand overlapse the one holding on to Sam's other hand and squeeze it gently. Sam slid off the chair so that he was eye to eye with his older brother. He held Dean's gaze in his own to make sure that Dean knew he was serious with what he was about to say.

"Dean you don't have to be nervous I love you too and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, no matter how short or long they may be."

"So does that mean-"

"Yes Dean," Sam said, grinning at his brother. "I love you."

"I love you too Sammy," Dean said before leaning in and giving Sam a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
